25 March 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-03-25 ;Comments *Peel's opening comment refers to the fact that Liverpool had exited the UEFA Cup that evening after a 2-1 defeat away to Marseilles. (BBC report). *A listener in Kidderminster asks Peel if he remembers attending shows at Frank Freeman's Dancing School. JP: "The only one I can actually remember in any great detail was one of the performances on the first tour by Captain Beefheart and the Magic Band... It was an amazing night. Frank Freeman and his wife brought us round sandwiches with the crusts cut off and cups of tea in proper silver teapots and so forth. It was magnificent. Beefheart thought it was enchanting, as indeed it was." *The programme includes a segue link of a male voice reading the Brothers Grimm fairy tale "Hans In Luck". For similar link, see also 01 June 2004. Sessions *Part Chimp. Repeat of only session, recorded 16 October 2002 and first broadcast 07 November 2002. Tracklisting :JP: "God I hate football." *Martyn Hare: Untitled (12") Emetic :Content disclaimer created on computer by unknown contributor. *Hyper Kinako: Don't Delete My Frog (CD Single) Purr *Spillsbury: Schlagzeile (LP - Raus!) L'Age D'or (Discogs spelt the song title wrongly as 'Schlagziele') *Les Hommes Sauvages: Hotel Zur Einsamkeit (LP - Playtime) CDR Demo *Part Chimp: Dark Entries (Peel session) *Segue: "'Now that's what I call a bargain', cried Hans. The peasant jumped onto the horse and was gone in a moment. Hans thought himself the luckiest man on earth." *Bounty Killa: A to the K (7") John Shop *Hassle Hound: Saltwater Pharmacy (Split 12" EP - Sun & Hasslehound) Textile *Robins: Just Like A Fool (78) Atco (Pig's Big 78) *Deverova Chyba: Heading For (LP - Do Stran) Free Dimension *OCS: Untitled (LP - 2) Narnack *Alton Stitcher: When It's Time For The Whippoorwill To Sing (LP - I Hear A Sweet Voice Calling) Center for Public History *Nightwalker: Jeopardy (12") Gain *Part Chimp: Dr Horse (Peel session) *Bearsuit: Going Steady (LP - Cat Spectacular!) Fortuna Pop *Some Other Place: Enter (LP - To Be Continued) Free Dimension *Wizzbit: Old Skool (12") Road :JP: "One for the Camber Sands set on Friday night, I think, this." *Numbers: Drunk With Pain (LP - In My Mind All The Time) Tigerbeat6 *Rampage and Revolution: Repeat Offender (12") Future Dance *Adem: Ringing In My Ear (LP - Homesongs) Domino *Tanya Stephens: Little White Lie (7") VP *Part Chimp: Monkeyslaughter (Peel session) *Antifamily: Staring At A Point (CDR) White Label *Young Heart Attack: To The Teeth (LP - Mouthful Of Love) XL :JP: "It's on the same label as the White Stripes, as you may already know, and the interesting thing is that those New York lawyers haven't been in touch with me asking me not to play records prior to the release date on April 12th. Perhaps with the next LP they'll get around to doing that." *Cinelux: Hollis (LP - Pardon My French) Peter I'm Flying! *The Edmund Fitzgerald: 'Formula' (CDR Demo) JP: "The title of the track I can't possibly tell you. It's a long and immensely complicated formula, which is why I describe them as being smart alecs." *Dezo Daz feat. DJ Slip: It's My Turn (12") Techno Hop *Part Chimp: Crash The High Octave (Peel session) *Stafraenn Hakon: Solution (LP - Í Ástandi Rjúpunnar) Resonant File ;Name *John_Peel_20040325.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B ;Available *2004-01 *Mooo ;Footnotes Category: 2004 Category: Peel shows Category: Available online